


Eden.

by saintofnovember



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I Love Two Interdimensional Beings and Two Interdimensional Beings Only, M/M, Nothing to See Here Just Me Crying After Re-Watching Good Omens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofnovember/pseuds/saintofnovember
Summary: They're just passing through, really.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Eden.

_ Crowley & Aziraphale walk through the Garden of Eden. _

_ Perhaps not exactly the Garden of Eden, per say. After all, they’re just passing through. It could be any old garden, really. But there is quite a beautiful apple tree behind them, and to their left, and everything is verdant and luscious, more so even than Crowley’s plants at home. The grass springs back around their feet, and little wildflowers adorn every turn. There are dark, leafy vines, and sparse, old oaks- a brook babbles somewhere in the distance. It's warm, but the afternoon is waning. Sunlight, so rare in London, is filtering through glass too high for them to see. It's turning everything to molten gold. _

_ Upon Crowley’s lips rests a smile that resembles the one he wore at the Ritz, the day after the Armageddidn’t. His head is turned away from us and his gaze rests on Aziraphale’s face. He wears no sunglasses on this day. He can see how the light plays across Aziraphale and the vegetation around them, and he wonders how he survives in darkness. _

_ A contented expression has settled on Aziraphale’s face as he looks out over the garden, and back at Crowley. One of his hands rests on the hand with which Crowley is gently holding onto his arm.  _

_ Each of them relaxed in their familiarity, languid in their happiness. _

_ They both know that soon, Aziraphale will feign that it’s getting late, and Crowley will ask him, as he always has, to dinner. Aziraphale will accept, as he always has, and they’ll walk in the warm evening air, breathing in the elastic nature of a summer night. They'll walk to a restaurant where the waitstaff know their names and bring them their orders without them needing to say a word and ask if they’ll be having any wine tonight, good sirs? _

_ Crowley will finish his dinner first and then lean forward on one elbow to watch Aziraphale finish his.  _

_ And after Aziraphale has finished, they’ll say bring the wine round, there's a good fellow, and Aziraphale will ask for perhaps any of those good biscuits you might have in the back, and they will be alone again, Aziraphale blushing, and Crowley reminding Aziraphale that he can have any biscuits that he wants.  _ _ And each of them know that after the wine is finished and Aziraphale tempts Crowley to a single biscuit which Crowley will admit is quite tasty, they will go home. _

_ Perhaps tonight, home will be to Crowley’s flat; they’ll be warm amidst the concrete underneath the dark blue comforter on Crowley’s bed, and Aziraphale will smile at the crisp, creamy white sheets.  _

_ Or perhaps it will be to Aziraphale’s apartments above the bookshop; Aziraphale will return from brushing his teeth to see Crowley, already snoring softly in the corner of his old brass bed, and he will tuck in snug beside him, shifting a few books to make room. _

_ They are content; the world outside will be there for them once they slip out of their Eden. _

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks so much for reading, friend! kudos and comments are, as always, my writing sustenance.
> 
> much love for these beings always. let me know if you love them as much as i do!!
> 
> this was supposed to be atmospheric notes for a painting I'm planning to do of them in the Garden of Eden, and I decided that I had to write a bit more. you know,,,, for the planning.
> 
> you can find me and updates about this painting and others on instagram @apricotsaint, or @aecaeles if you want to hear me scream into the void about books. my tumblr is @eganantiquus.
> 
> love to you all. stay safe, and stay inside. xo


End file.
